


Огня хватит

by Alre_Snow



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гавани Сириона, вечер после битвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огня хватит

Над морем догорал закат. Багряное зарево в полнеба — в цвет крови, которой столько пролилось за этот бесконечный день…  
Маэдрос устало оперся на меч, глядя на заходящее солнце. “Мы опять проиграли, — стучало в висках. — Снова. Все напрасно.” Неверными шагами он двинулся вдоль берега — туда, где ожидала цена, заплаченная за сегодняшнюю битву.  
Они лежали рядом, у самой линии прибоя — видно, так и бились спина к спине, пока кто-то из двоих не пропустил удар… Рыжие волосы, спутанные, втоптанные в песок. Побелевшие пальцы, в последнем усилии сжатые на рукояти меча. Изорванный плащ, бурые пятна на алой ткани…  
Вот и вся победа. Камень вновь ускользнул из рук, и теперь навсегда… а младшие братья мертвы. Ему хотелось сказать — так нечестно, это я должен лежать здесь, уткнувшись лицом в мокрый песок, я, а не они — но старший сын Феанора слишком хорошо знал, что на войне не бывает “честно”. Ни на одной из войн.  
Он не услышал шагов Маглора за спиной, только почувствовал знакомое присутствие. Менестрель молчал — зная власть слов, он знал, что сейчас все слова бессильны. “Идем отсюда” — одними глазами.  
Маэдрос кивнул. “Им здесь не место”. Наклонившись, он поднял на руки старшего близнеца — осторожно, будто спящего — и поразился, каким тот оказался легким. Маглор подхватил младшего.  
Не оборачиваясь, последние из феанариони зашагали прочь — от побежденного города, от равнодушного моря, от своей безнадежной войны.

…Погребальный костер. Пламя — к пламени. Для нас, сыновей Огненного Духа, нет иного пути…  
Кажется, он произнес это вслух, потому что Маглор что-то негромко спросил.  
— Что?  
— А для нас кто сложит костер? — повторил менестрель. — Мы ведь последние.  
— Не бойся, — Маэдрос усмехнулся бы, если мог. — Уверяю, на нас с тобой огня хватит.


End file.
